Walk behind soil compactors are self-propelled units and include a vibratory compacting drum. The operator walks behind the compactor and operates the steering, speed and directional movements through actuation of control levers on a panel located to the rear of the compactor.
Frequently, walk behind compactors are used to compact soil in a trench, and if the trench has considerable depth it is dangerous for the operator to walk behind the compactor in the trench. Accordingly, remote controls have been proposed for compactors in which the operator, standing on the ground above the trench, can control movement of the compactor within the trench.
Conventional remote control systems are normally electronically operated using radio frequencies or light beams. However, the conventional remote control system are extremely costly and troublesome in operation resulting in high maintenance costs. As a further disadvantage, the electronically operated remote control systems cannot generally be retrofitted to existing equipment and can only be applied to new equipment.